


Nights of Banditry

by free2excel



Series: Chronicles of Sirillion [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Action, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, Bad Ending, Bandits & Outlaws, Caves, Child Abandonment, Class Differences, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Fantasy, Fights, Forced, Gangs, High Fantasy, Historical Fantasy, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Murder, No Romance, Organized Crime, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Sex In A Cave, Shota, Shotacon, Strong Female Characters, Underage Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/free2excel/pseuds/free2excel
Summary: On the outer borders of the Empire live desperate people forced to banditry by the negligence of others. Viewed as enemies of the Empire they kill, cheat and steal to survive their day-to-day. When another innocent caravan passes through their lands on the long journey back to the Empire they fall prey to the border bandits, and a young boy named Caden finds himself entrapped in the middle of bandit territory.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Chronicles of Sirillion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672972
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my story~ This one is inspired by some games I've been playing lately! I don't think it will be too long overall and the ending may be a little sad - so be warned!
> 
> Please leave comments as I love to hear your thoughts! Thank you so much for reading ^^

The hooded man dragged his feet across the mud on the ground, a stick in his hand idly dragging a trail through the mud behind him childishly as he approached another in leather armour standing watch in the forest. Upon arriving he tossed the stick to the ground and folded his arms to wrap his cloak further around himself to guard from the light rain.

"See anything yet?", he snickered, following it up with a yawn.

"Shut yer trap Mol", the other caravan guard rolled her eyes, spitting at his feet as she resumed watching the treeline ahead of them. 

"We're in bandit territory now. If you don't want guard duty feel free to lie down and close your eyes. Just don't some crying to me when they cut your head off and take all yer money". She gestured to the group of damp bedrolls where the other guards slept beneath the canopy above. A small smouldering fire nearby illuminated the shapes of the several carriages and wagons in the darkness of the forest which sheltered the families and traders of the caravan on their way towards the Empire.

"Well I'll take you up on that. They're not gunna have the balls to attack a caravan this big anyway", the man named Mol cackled back, removing his weapon belt and sitting himself down onto the bedroll between two other guards who were fast asleep. 

He let out a long sigh as he unfurled himself with a wet squelch as the rainwater oozed from the bedroll beneath him, "Better than standing around and watching nothing all night". He peeked at her with one eye in the darkness.

"Hey, you better get sleep at some point Melina - you're scouting ahead tomorrow", Mol pestered her, tossing a small rock at her from the ground which bounced off her back and into the mud.

Melina sighed, waving a hand over her shoulder dismissively to him as she continued to scan the treeline around them. A few minutes passed and the woman began to think Mol was correct after all; but while she hadn't seen anything suspicious all night, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

Soon enough, she saw something move from up ahead. Her eyes squinted to focus on it in the darkness when she saw another figure following the first one.

"Hey...Mol!", she whispered, keeping her eyes trained on the darkness as the figures came closer.

"Mol! I see something", she hissed, slowly drawing her sword from its sheath.There was naught but silence behind her.

"Mol?", she whispered quietly, breaking her gaze away from the figures and spinning around with a look of concern to look for the other guards behind her.

An arrow flew from the direction of the caravan and met her leather armour in the breast with a quiet 'thunk'; the last thing Melina felt was a sharp pain in her chest and a red mist grace her face before she dropped quietly into the mud.


	2. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caden wakes in the middle of the night to some unfamiliar sounds and soon him and his mother find themselves victim of an unexpected ambush.

Caden awoke with a jolt as he heard something thump from outside the carriage. Looking around in the darkness he noticed his mother sitting upright next to him. She was peering out of the curtains of the carriage window and rested her hand on his mouth as soon as he began to ask her what was wrong. When she looked over to him he could see the sternness in her eyes.

She rested a finger to her lips, and only then did the small blonde nine-year-old hear the voices outside the carriage speaking to one another in low tones. Soon the distinct sounds of a struggle began to echo outside; steel-on-steel, muffled grunts, a series of thuds. Caden simply stared into his mothers eyes; though her blue eyes were stern he could feel the fear in his own matching pair.

Suddenly the sound of crashing glass echoed through the forest.

"BANDITS! BANDITS! EVERYONE DEFEND YOURSE-"

A cry was cut short, which was followed by screams throughout the caravan.

The child's mother sprung into action. She locked the windows of the small carriage with a bolt, shuffling over to the door and locking it in similar fashion and grabbing the handle with both hands to keep the pressure inwards in case it was forced.

"Down, Caden", she spoke to him as softly as she could muster despite the circumstances. Caden obliged, lying down with the covers of the tiny fold-out bed pulled over his head. From outside the sound of louder skirmishes began to break out, as well as the bright flickering of light from the window above the boy's head.

He couldn't help his curiosity and sat upright, peering through the opening of the carriage's curtains to see a group of a couple dozen outlaws surrounding the caravan. One of the wagons had been engulfed entirely in flames, its donkey taken away; meanwhile a group of travelers in another carriage surrendered themselves to the mercy of the attackers, only to be met with a cold barrage of arrows.

Caden had seen enough, pulling the blanket back over his head and lying down to hide himself from the horrors.

It wasn't long until the wet footsteps found their way outside the door of the boy's carriage.

"Knock, knock!", a voice called out as the jiggling of the door knob echoed through the wooden vehicle. Caden peered out from the blankets to his mother who only gave him a look of concern and a calm shake of her head. The knob jiggled again.

Soon there was a series of loud bangs - the sound of the assailant throwing himself against the door no doubt. This broke the door loose, but Caden's mother braced herself against the opposite side of the carriage and held it firmly in position against the man's attacks.

Finally, a blade found its way through the thin wood of the door and into the stomach of the boy's mother, causing her to fall back as the door burst open.

Then the ransacking began.

The bandits apprehended the duo, yanking them out of the carriage and into the mud. One of the bandits stood over top of them, a foot pinning Caden into the mud, as their companions tore apart the carriage, pulling out their belongings and divvying them up between the lot of them on the spot.

Caden attempted to reach out to his mother who remained on the ground clutching a her wound, but was swiftly kicked at by his captor.

"Don't touch her you little prick", the bandit announced.

One of the other bandits hauled Caden's mother's trunk out into the mud with a grin.

"Hey looks like a nice catch you got there Barror", he cackled to the other bandit, "How's 'bout I trade you the lot in this here wagon in exchange for the woman?".

The bandit atop scoffed at the suggestion. "Hah! Fat chance, I'm keepin' her to myself this time. Maybe if you pick me up something nice I'll let you have a turn with 'er", he suggested, spitting onto Caden's mom.

Caden could only lie still and observe the chaos which was beginning to die down. It seemed most of the captives were being hauled away or killed on the spot. As the bandits bargained for his mother, he simply mother frightened as she clutched at seeping wound. Despite her state, she returned her attention to Caden with a smile.

"Everything...will be okay, Caden", she attempted to whisper to him though the words were too weak to carry all the way. From her mouth, blood began to faintly seep which she promptly wiped away with the sleeve of her dress.

Her eyes moved weakly up to the man atop the boy not waiting another moment before trying to push him off her son. The bandit swayed only slightly at her weak assault and responded with a firm kick across the side of her head which sent her spiraling back to the mud.

The bandit hauling the trunk laughed at the sight, carefully lowering it to the ground and rummaging through it - his mother's defence hardly a concern for them.

"Well how's 'bout the boy? No way he's to your taste is he?"

The one named Barror nodded, pulling the boy up to his feet by the hair as a quiet yelp came through his lips.

"Hm...yeah, you're right", he said as he eyed Caden up and down. His attention then moved around the caravan and settled onto one of a figure who was tossing sacks off the top of one of the wagons and to another of the bandits waiting below.

"Hey Brielle! You interested in this one?", the bandit asked, forcing the boy up to his feet, "If not I'm sure Parker won't say no to a new plaything".

The woman atop the wagon looked down at the group of people, lowering herself off of it and approaching them. Her dirty blonde hair was shaved at the sides and tied back into a single short braid, guarded from the rain overhead by a green cotton cloak. Her tanned peach skin shaped her strong form on which she wore a set of leather armour over a brown tunic. Her blue eyes darted from Barror to Caden, watching the pair with scrutiny as a mace at her wide hip batter her thigh on approach.

The nine-year-old struggled against the man's grasp as he squeezed his bicep tightly in a strong hand before he even noticed the woman. As his mother began to stir beneath them, Barror brought his foot down upon her shoulder keeping her still, her weak eyes now closed.

The one named Brielle eyed the boy suspiciously before taking Caden by his other forearm and pull him away from the other bandit.

"Sure, why not?", she responded with a guttural sigh, "You idiots keep killing all the men, so it's not like I ever get much of choice".

Barror laughed, letting go of the child and lifting his muddy mother up to her feet, who could barely stand now. He hauled her over his shoulder with a grunt and a smile.

"Well I don't see Catlyn complaining about it", he chuckled.

Brielle scoffed, the tall woman forcing Caden's arms behind his back as she bound them together forcefully. He tried to fight back but the woman hardly seemed to even struggle against him as she fastened the rope around his wrists.

"Hey you and I both know Catlyn 'swings the other way' ", she replied as she pushed Caden down into the mud once more. The bandits were all around now, similarly tying up what few survivors were left and securing whatever valuables of the caravan they could muster.

The bandit holding Caden's mother laughed heartily, smacking Brielle on the shoulder before hollering out to the rest of the group.

"WRAP IT UP EVERYONE!", he announced as he threw Caden's mother into the carriage and hopped into the rider's chair, "You all know the drill - take everything you get and don't come back! Norris is on scouting duty; he'll fill y'all in when we can poke our heads out again". Barror spurred the horses away, and many of the bandits took off into different directions into the night.

Caden looked around from his meager position in the mud, slowly trying to wiggle his way forward to escape; but the boy was tired and his muscles ached with each twist and turn of his small body as he tried to lift himself to his feet. He wasn't even thinking about his mom or his dad or what would happen to their carriage - right now he just wanted to run.

By the time the bandit named Brielle had packed up a pony full of bags Caden had only made it a handful of feet and it took her little effort to catch up with the boy.

"Not so fast there, tiger", she said to him with a chuckle as she seized him by the bindings at his back and lifted him up with one hand, "You heard the man, no more dawdling".

A yelp escaped his lips as his arms twisted from the force and he lowered his dirty gaze to the ground in shame.

Brielle hauled him across the back of the pony, hopping on the saddle and kicking it into action with one deft motion as the pony took off away from the wagon train. Caden looked behind the horse and saw the remaining few bandits left with the caravan who threw bottles at the few wagons left behind, fueling the flames which burned them. A ghastly shriek echoed in the distance.

The flames behind them soon disappeared, leaving only the huffing and heaving of the pony beneath him which carried them through the rainfall into the dark night of the forest.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caden, now apprehended by the bandit Brielle, is taken to her hideout.

Maybe it had been minutes, maybe it had been hours. Caden had given up on keeping track of time. He just lay on the back of the pony, bound and helpless as he watched it kick up mud and dirt beneath him, spewing it back across the dark forest behind him. The bandit steering the beast didn't say a word. Caden didn't want her to. He wanted to just watch the ground whirl by as the pony kicked mud up into his face, water soaking into the shirt at his back.

Soon his desires fell short when the pony reared to a stop. He cocked his head up to survey the area as Brielle dismounted the pony and began to unload the various sacks and bags from it. He noticed she disappeared a few times, soon realizing she was taking them into a small crevice embedded in the side of the rock face nearby, returning without a bag and repeating until the pony was nearly free from its burden.

The woman noticed his attention from the corner of her eye, offering a cocky grin in return as she hauled another sack onto her shoulder.

"Home sweet home, eh?", she laughed, tussling his hair with a strong hand. She disappeared into the crevice and returned once more, this time seizing him by both shoulders and lifting him into the air to throw him over her shoulder. Caden grunted as his tummy met her shoulder, his legs dangling down her chest as one of her hands supported his backside. She strapped the pony to a nearby tree and entered into the crevice, forcing Caden to duck his head for fear of hitting it off the rocky wall.

The crevice lead into a small cave, a couple dozen feet in size, which housed not only the goods Brielle had brought in but also a set of living materials - a trunk, a small fire, a bedroll, and various other goods.

As the dark cave curled in around them Caden felt his heart sink and he soon began to worry about his fate that would soon befall him. That's what prompted him to speak up.

Meekly he cleared his throat.

"Y-you're not going to get away with this", he warned the bandit, squirming to remind him of his presence, "M-My dad is a sergeant of the Greywall City watch you know! When he finds out what you did to me and mother-". He paused, remembering the sight of his mother lying in the dirt and his voice all but dried up.

Brielle hefted him up on her shoulder, prompting another grunt as his stomach bounced off the woman's leather pauldron.

"Is that so?", she prodded, sauntering into the cave towards the dark corner of the cave. Unceremoniously she dropped him off her body and onto a rock face which he bounced off of with a solid bump.

The large woman lowered herself into a squat next to him as Caden could do nothing but see her loom over her. The dim light of the cave cast by a single lantern cast a dark shadow in front of her as he stern brow watched him on the ground. He wanted to cry.

"Well I'll tell you what, little guy, if I was scared of some 'city watch' bastards I wouldn't be in this line of work, now would I?", she cackled. The woman drew a fine steel dagger stained in a dark red from a belt at her waist and started scratching it into the stone just inches in front of the boy's face, "Besides, by the time the local guard even come anywhere near these woods we'll be long gone".

"Y-Yeah? W-We'll see...d-daddy will burn the whole forest down to find me if he has to! He's not scared of you and I'm not either", Caden frowned, trying his best to squirm away as he tried to inch away from her knife.

In response, she seized him by the collar with a sickening grin, pushing his small figure against the rock behind him; the nine-year-old yelped out loud like a puppy, followed by a louder one when Brielle planted her hand across his mouth.

"Hmpf, how fun! Usually few guests we get 'round here just beg for mercy until we pull out their innards and paint the forest with 'em", she glared into his eyes which soon began to water. He couldn't help but stare back at her, her grip tightening on his jaw.

"Maybe I'll do that to you too. Or maybe I'll draw you naked through the forest by way of pony until you get a million little twigs stuck in your skin. Or I'll hang you from the trees and leave your stupid little-", she caught herself as she noticed Caden's eyes tear up, streams of silent tears trickling down his cheeks and along the curve of her rugged fingers.

Brielle's face seemed to loosen. Relinquishing her grip she let go of the child and silently turned her back towards the child and returned to the campsite, silently unloading the equipment from her person and beginning to sort the good she had obtained.

Caden meanwhile collapsed to the floor and buried his head into the dusty stone on the ground, his sore arms still bound behind him. He started to weep, his sniffling and cried echoed through the cave. Brielle continued to work in relative silence as she organized her ill gotten gains.


	4. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brielle opts to teach Caden a lesson about life and who to trust

After a while Caden lost his sudden surge of adrenaline brought on by the weeping, and he was left curled up in the dark corner of the cave as Brielle stirred a pan of meat upon the smokey campfire. Her voice spoke up, seeming to cut open the silence in the air.

"If you ask me, it's a mistake to trust anyone in the Empire to save you - Daddy or no", she said flatly, her back still to the boy, "The Empire only cares about one thing and that's anyone who will help it profit. It's a big empty void of selfish people". She threw something on the fire in front of her which spurred it to life with a loud sizzle and soon the room smelled of fresh meat and herbs.

The boy stirred to look in her direction, his eyes still muggy from the tears. He barked back.

"You're one to talk! I-I think it's selfish t-to live in the forest and steal and kill people!", he sneered, turning his head away from her, "W-we're not going around robbing innocent people just to make money".

Brielle looked over her shoulder and let out a hearty laugh.

"Ah, really? You think I'm living in a cave because I'm rolling in dough?", she guffawed, stirring the pan before her as her blue gaze affixed to it.

"I never asked for this; none of us did. Before all this you know what I was? A housewife.", she asked as she flipped the meat with a charred stick, "Big field, lots of cattle, plenty of crops, a handsome husband....we had plans". She continued to muse to herself as Caden helped himself upright onto his rear end, a distrusting gaze peering at her from the corner of his eye.

"We lived in a town on the border of the frontier. The Empire sold it to us cheap. Dirt cheap", she stood up and approached a bag, rummaging through it to procure a few more tools as the pan continued to crackle and pop loudly.

"The officials who sold it to us never told us about the land which was only fertile every two years. Or the wolves which bred like wildfire each season. Or the orc tribes who raided which the Empire tried to pretend didn't exist _"_ , she scoffed, bringing out a pair of flat wooden plates and laying them down next to her.

"We only lasted three years. Three short years...we spent everything on our stupid farms. Everyone did. When the crops dried up and the orcs paid a visit...", she exhaled slowly and shakily as her gaze turned to Caden, his dark silhouette barely visible in the corner of the cavern, "...they just denied everything. 'It was your fault for not knowing the risks', 'You didn't prepare enough' or 'You should have fought a little harder'. The Empire was there for us when it would bring them profit and abandoned us when there was none to be found".

She returned her attention to the pan, placing one of the plates on top to capture the heat within it.

"Only a handful of us survived the third winter, but we learned a lot from it - most importantly what happens when you believe in other people", Brielle spurred the contents of the pan one final time, "The people you saw out there are all the leftovers the Empire forgot. We try to keep away from one another. We all sleep alone. If there's anything we have in common it's that we don't trust anyone but ourselves".

Brielle huffed, her dirty braid falling down her shoulder before she threw it back behind her with a hand. Caden still sat in the corner with his knees tucked to his chest, watching in abject silence.

"I-I'm sorry...but...I-I think you're selfish. I-If you just had faith the Empire would-", he started to mumble in response to her. He couldn't imagine anyone who treated people so horridly having any sense of compassion.

But before he could finish Brielle had stood up and was staring daggers at him, which dropped him into silence. Slowly she began to pace toward him with her fists clenched tightly together.

"I envy you, you stupid brat...", she mumbled to him sternly. Grabbing him by the collar once more she lifted him off his feet and pushed him against the wall, leaning in close.

"Daddy's not coming for you. The Empire isn't going to save you. Mommy's gone", she replied coldly, the smell of her warm body tingling in his nose, "They're all gone because this is how it works. People will take everything from you until you learn how to stop them and never let them take from you again".

He opened his mouth only to let a whimper escape, which died in the air between them.

"Until you learn that you'll never survive - and it's a slow, painful death...", she rumbled.

"I-I think you're wr-wrong lady...y-you'll see..", he continued to yelp back to her, his arms sore from their bindings behind his back.

Brielle's gaze was dark and sinister as she gazed over him. For a moment in their reflections he saw thought deep within them - an intelligence he hadn't expected a woman like her to posses. Soon he saw what he thought might have been a glint of tears, but her eyes turned away from him.

They cast downward at him. Unceremoniously she reached out a hand and began to yank off his pants with a series of tugs and once more the child yelped. He began to kick his feet which only helped to speed up the motion as she revealed his white briefs beneath.

"Wh-What are y-you doing l-lady?!", he cried out as she tossed his trousers onto the ground.

"Be quiet", she commanded him as her free hand turned to his button-up shirt, beginning to yank at it in order to free it from his chest as well. The button popped off sequentially and soon revealed his skinny, dirty frame beneath; pathetic and half-dressed in the darkness.

"Wh-Why are y-you-", he started to grumble again.

"Shut UP!", the bandit shouted which reverberated through the cave like a shockwave. Her eyes turned to him to cast a look of sadness he could scarcely understand and the boy found himself lost.

"I'm going to teach you!", she shouted at him, dragging him down the wall until he sat down on the ground in the corner. The rough blonde dropped to her knees and peeled his briefs down to his ankles which left his skinny backside sitting on the cold stone floor, a smooth cock sitting between his legs which dribbled out clear juices between his legs despite its flaccid state.

Caden gasped, still unclear what she was doing to him. Whatever it was, however, he knew it was wrong. He began to kick his feet at his assailant, bouncing them off her leather armour which protected her wide hips. Unfortunately she quickly pacified him by seizing his thighs with her hands and forcing them to spread apart before her which made the boy begin to wail in terror.

Brielle bowed her head between his legs and a new sensation overcame him. He felt her braid fall down by his hip and tickle him, her round dark trousers illuminated in the cackling fire across the cave behind her, and a wet warm thrill soon spread between his legs. He squirmed both from the terror and the delight as the bandit wrapped her lips around his small dick, easily taking his length into her mouth. The boy still harbored and intense fear which fueled his adrenaline and soon kicked his member to grow erect inside the woman's mouth.

Caden still attempted to kick her away from him but between her size and his spread legs it was hard for him to turn it around, and his nose began to run as the tears flowed down his cheeks. The woman's head slowly began to bob gently up and down sending shocks through him as her wet spit trickled along the curve of his balls and onto the stone below him. His stomach tensed and he soon found himself bent over atop her, his chin resting atop her head as she bobbed gently, still weeping in silence. She made little sound save for the occasional inadvertent wet squelch from within her mouth as she took on the child in the vastness of the cave, his young body squirming and convulsing from this new treatment.

Soon the boy felt himself grow warmer and before he knew it his tummy which her forehead was pressed into had seized up and several young, weak strands of fluid found their way into the woman's mouth, getting lost through her lips and over her tongue. Her throat bobbed as she swallowed his seed carefully and her hand worked her way diligently to his tight balls, massaging them gently as a few more strands were carried forth.

The nine-year-old's member which sat inside her mouth soon began to grow weaker and weaker as it drooped downward onto her tongue and soon the woman removed it from herself with a deep breath of fresh air. Her eyes still cast away from him in a seeming sorrow as she did so. He looked down at the wet mess upon his lap with little understand as to what exactly had transpired but it was apparent to him it was something truly shameful.

Brielle stood in front of him, concealed by the darkness of the now-dimming campfire. She stooped downward, peeling away her tight trousers to reveal a simple grey pair of panties. The hair which sat on her graceful pelvis was plentiful and partially stuck out from the line of her underwear which, if the holes and stains upon it were an indicator, seemed somewhat reused. She gingerly rubbed her slit between her fingers before the boy who could only watch her with fear and lack of understanding at her actions carried out before him.

She sighed deeply and when she was sufficiently ready also removed her panties, tossing them upon his trousers which also lay sprawled on the ground. The bandit turned around, her legs and rear end shapely and firm which betrayed her active and capable nature to him. She carefully lowered herself into a squat, reaching down to guide his flaccid form to the opening between her legs with a quiet squelch.

Caden was still overcome from the previous sensation and the new one proved to be even more overwhelming.

"N-N-No!!", he cried out in fear as he felt her hole consume him, his balls pressing up against her clit. His nerves were still recovering from her first assault and felt even more agitated as she worked her way down on him. Before his face her ass began to slap on him up and down, his tiny dick clumsily sliding up and down her insides which caused him to tilt his head back as the wet sensations echoed through the cavern.

Brielle remained quiet, simply moving her hips up and down in a series of squats which drove his member to stretch larger and larger once more at the renewed sense of purpose. A part of the boy instinctively wanted to reach out to touch the woman but found his bindings proving too great a challenge and leaving him forced to observe her motions, the braid behind her head bouncing up and down with the thrusts.

Soon the child felt the familiar sensation build up once again and this time he barely managed to cry out before Brielle removed herself from atop him, standing with her ass over his head as his small dick spurted forth a series of thin white strands youthfully up into the air and onto his lap, gracing the rocky floor around him.

He could barely breath, not realizing how much the motions had taken out of him. His head keeled back as the sweat trickled down his brow now barely able to keep his eyes affixed to her. Caden's gaze turned lazily up to Brielle who spun around to look at him with a contemplative frown.

"I'm sorry", she said solemnly as he closed his eyes, the exhaustion taking hold of him.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caden awakes from his stupor.

When Caden finally awoke he couldn't see the time of day for the darkness of the cave. He was still naked, his briefs twisted around his ankles as he surveyed the cavern.

Brielle was nowhere to be seen; the bedroll was gone, as well as her ill-gotten goods. The rope which formerly secured his arms together behind him had been taken too. The only thing remaining in the cave was the cold remains of a campfire and a wooden plate with a lukewarm meal left by his side.

The child looked around the cave in a state of apathy before he delicately curled his knees up to his forehead and began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "Nights of Banditry"! Sorry it's another down one - maybe I'm just in a down mood lately? This story ends a little abruptly because of it but I think that's okay ^^
> 
> Usually when I write a story I start with an idea or a scene in mind and try to expand on it from there. With this one, I had the image of a boy left with nothing after being assailed by some bandits. I wanted to avoid a traditional rape story and go for something a little more emotional - I hope it turned out well!
> 
> Next I'm working on a new story with a lesbian focus! I'm going to keep doing shota stuff, but this next one is something I've had in mind for a while so I want to get it out ^^
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts and comments!! Always happy to hear them ^^


End file.
